Reasons
by Beautifully Humiliated
Summary: One-shot. Enumerating reasons why Guilford chose to accept Princess Cornelia's offer to be her knight.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass and its characters.

**Summary:** One-shot. Enumerating reasons why Guilford chose to accept Princess Cornelia's offer to be her knight.

**Author's Notes:**

And hora(!) I wrote a new fic! Its named "Reasons". It is one-shot. And I'll tell you before you read this, I just want to have fun (that's all). Hope youll like it as you go Read and review!

* * *

**Reasons**

"Would you like to be my knight, Lord Guilford?" the young princess asked him. "General Darlton said you are a one great soldier."

It was just after an unbelievable battle. The young princess has just fought the rebels and the result was amazing! Guilford was there to witness this princess's abilities in the battlefield. Her movements were fluid, continuous and lethal. Her battle strategies and tactics were impeccable and unsullied. Without this particular woman, their mission—he thought—will be a failure.

The battle was in their favor. She led the troops and was doing a great job of it. He was there—also fighting—but partly watching the princess's actions. He was only surprised—when after the victorious fight, the princess approached him and asked the question. He wondered why, among all the men in the field, he was the one to be chosen. Did she see something good in him? Probably that Andreas Darlton, the one who introduced him to this war goddess, was making _nice_ stories about him. No, Guilford knew that man won't do such a thing.

There were only five main reasons why Gilbert G.P. Guilford accepted Princess Cornelia's offer to be her knight in haste.

1.) Because of the great status he might own being her knight. He will be one of the most high-ranking men in the history of Britannia.

2.) His (dead) parents will be proud of him; especially his father. That man always wanted him to be successful.

3.) He will be known well with his new title than what he had before. He can now treasure his name, "The Spearhead of the Empire".

4.) The opportunity is astounding; he can't just shrug the chance off.

…and he didn't expect himself to have this last reason…

5.) He was attracted to this woman, this princess.

And after accepting the offer, he—who was terribly happy—finally got the privilege to pilot a fifth generation Knightmare Frame (which was only given to skilled pilots, just like the princess herself) instead of a mere and ordinary Sutherland.

Now, he had been serving this woman for many years. But still, he was glad to be by her side all the time. Once, the princess asked him, "Do you regret being my knight, Guilford?"

"No, absolutely not, your highness." He answered. "It was a great opportunity; and I was happy to accept it."

The princess smirked, "Very well."

There were only five reasons why Guilford still wanted to be Princess Cornelia's knight until now even after the disastrous Black Rebellion.

1.) Because he had no one to turn to; except the princess.

2.) He loved his new life with the princess.

3.) He wanted to restore his name, his title: "The Spearhead of the Empire".

4.) He wanted to fulfill the Knight's Covenant which he promised he will accomplish.

5.) He realized his faults, as a knight and as a man, and therefore he wanted to correct it.

And, there were merely five reasons why he, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, really wanted (and he insisted) to be Princess Cornelia Li Britannia's knight forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.

1.) He loved the princess's violet hair, her sweet voice, her amethyst eyes…

2.) He loved the princess's peach-colored soft and cushy skin…

3.) He loved the princess's delicate lips with violet lipstick…

4.) He loved the princess's body, her soft and gentle hands, her long legs…

..And to put it simply…

5.) He loved the princess herself, Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, to whom he had sworn to protect with his life, and to whom he had promised that he will be by her side all the time, to whom he had promised that he—her one and only knight—will be the one to accompany her hand in hand towards the center of the altar, and be the only man to whisper into her ear, the only words that could ever make her blush…

"Princess, I love you." And with that, he kissed her with the most passionate kiss she had ever received from this particular gentleman.

"I love you too, my handsome knight."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for even bothering to read this fic. It's my first one-shot fic (yeah, XD ever in my whole life) and I just wanted to express how hungry I was for more Guilford/Cornelia fics. I just added to the something to the craziness. Once again, review please!


End file.
